Andrómeda Supernova
by Zedaray
Summary: Andrómeda confiesa su amor por un sangre sucia frente a toda su familia un 24 de diciembre. Upss.


Continuando con una serie, que he decidió titular "novias fugitivas" les dejo esta historia de Andrómeda, ojalá les guste, espero sus reviews. Diviértanse.

**Andrómeda supernova.**

Era 24 de diciembre, Andrómeda estaba feliz, ese día le había llegado carta de Ted Tonks, el joven del cual se encontraba completamente enamorada y por el cual haría cualquier cosa, releyó la carta para armarse de calor y soportar la cena navideña en Grimauld Place, lo único bueno de esa fiestas era la comida y por supuesto la presencia de su primo Sirius, dio un suspiro y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Andrómeda:_

_No puedo esperar para verte, ansió encontrarnos pronto para poder estar juntos, extraño tu olor a amapola, tu sonrisa sincera y esos ojos dulces siempre llenos de verdad, pronto nos veremos, no tienes idea, será tu regalo de navidad, sonrió sólo de imaginarme tu cara, te veré mañana en el parque de siempre a las seis._

_Te quiere Ted Tonks._

_P.D. Contesta esta carta con la misma lechuza._

_P.D. Contesta pronto o quién sabe qué locura pueda hacer._

La respuesta de Andrómeda era bastante escueta "Te veo mañana, no hay necesidad que cometas ninguna tontería, espero que la lechuza llegue a tiempo. Tuya siempre Andy". Abrazó la carta una vez más y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, ese chico era todo lo que había soñado y más.

-Disculpe srita.- una elfina se había aparecido, asustada Andrómeda escondió la carta en un bolsillo oculto de su túnica de gala- sus padres me han mandado llamarle, la esperan para ir a cenar- dijo la elfina mirando fijamente al piso.

-Gracias, en seguida bajo- dijo Andrómeda.

Bajó con pesadez las escaleras de la mansión, era como dirigirse al patíbulo, vio que sus padres y la pequeña Narcissa ya la esperaban, sonrió débilmente "Apresúrate" dijo su padre, se trasportaron en la red flu.

-Bienvenidos-dijo su abuelo, mientras abrazaba a sus adoradas nietas, Andrómeda lo quería mucho, a pesar de ser un hombre orgulloso siempre le daba lo que necesitaba y en ocasiones le ayudaba a mnipular a sus padres, pero de algo estaba segura, odiaría que ella se casara con un sangre sucia, su mayor ilusión era casarla con Lucius Malfoy.

-Papá,Mamá, saludo Bellatrix detrás de su abuelo, de su mano llevaba a su recién adquirido esposo Lestrange, quien miraba embelesado a sus primas, era cierto que de las tres Narcissa era la más bella, pero Andrómeda tenía un aire de inocencia hacia su belleza que la hacía única.

Una vez que todos se hubieron saludado, se sentaron en la mesa, dispuesta como cada año frente al tapiz del árbol genealógico, el menú era fastuoso, los elfos domésticos se desvivían por atender a cada invitado.

Andrómeda estaba sentada junto a Sirius, los dos se llevaban muy bien, quizá porque los dos pensaban que Bellatrix estaba loca y Lestrange era un idiota por haber aceptado ese compromiso, los dos comenzaron a cuchichear a escondidas, sabían lo que le molestaba a sus padres que hablaran mientras comían.

- ¿Y qué has hecho de tu vida estas vacaciones?- preguntó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues bien, encerrada en mi habitación, castigada por qué me vieron despedirme de un mestizo, hoy se termina el castigo para poder regresar a Hogwarts.

-Mmm, menos mal que no saben que sales con un sangre sucia o podrías considerarte freída a crucios.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que sabes?- preguntó Andrómeda alarmada

-Dejaste caer esto- le estiró a la chica la carta de Ted- suerte que la recogí yo, sino esto sería la **cruci**ficción de Andrómeda- rió ante el último comentario, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de todos los miembros de la familia, excepto la chica quien lo miraba con cara de "te debo una"

- Y cuéntame primita ¿qué sientes por él?

- Pues- Andrómeda dejó salir un suspiro

- Estas enferma- dijo Sirius, Andrómeda le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa

- Ey- se quejó Sirius

- Como te decía, es lo más hermoso que he sentido en toda la vida, no sabes lo gratificante que es que alguien te quiera, te busqué y te consienta- miraba embobada el de papas

-Andrómeda- habló su abuela- si quieres más papas pídelas, no te quedes viéndolas solamente, sabes que aquí siempre hay suficiente.

-Gracias abuela-contestó apenada desviando la mirada de las papas y viendo el rostro divertido de su primo.

-Continua prima, pero quizá ahora te guste mirar el techo, o quizá mis ojos, aunque dudo que sean tan hermosos como los de tu chico especial- sonrió con picardía mirando la cara demudada de su adorada prima.

-Eres insoportable, pero te aseguro que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de él.

-¿Y dime qué pasara cuando tus padres se enteren, sino te matan seguro te desheredan?

-No me importa, ya te dije que por él soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sí, pero el amor no da de comer ni paga las cuentas- dijo serio Sirius

-Bueno…- la respuesta de la chica se vio interrumpida por el timbrar

-¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntó Walburga en voz alta mientras todos se miraban

-Deben ser Abraxas y Lucius, les pedí que vinieran para cerrar el compromiso con Andrómeda, dijo el abuelo Black, ante sus palabras todos asintieron gustosos, Andrómeda sin embargo por poco escupe la sidra, Sirius le tomó una mano y le dijo:

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría, tranquila, cuenta conmigo, yo me encargo de destruirlo.

Andrómeda sonrió débilmente y apretó fuertemente la mano de su primo.

-Señor- la débil voz del elfo domestico se escuchó por el salón

-¿Qué pasa elfo estúpido, no dejes a los Malfoy esperando, hazlos pasar de inmediato

-Señor, es que no son los señores Malfoy, es un chiquillo que busca a la señorita Andrómeda, dice llamarse Ted Tonks- Kreacher dijo esto mirando fijamente la alfombra.

Al oír el nombre de Ted, Andrómeda palideció, ¿qué clase de loco era aquel que se aparecía de repente en la casa de sus abuelos conociendo los prejuicios de clase?

-¿Explícanos jovencita quien es ese chiquillo que se ha atrevido a venir aquí?- dijo Cygnus Black, enfurecido mirando a su hija

- Es un compañero de la escuela, seguro sólo vino a desearme una feliz navidad- dijo Andrómeda mientras se levantaba de la mesa para estar a la misma altura que su padre. Todos los demás miraban la extraña escena.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?- le gritó su padre- a mí nadie me engaña jovencita, yo sé muy bien el tipo de relación que tienes con ese muchacho y no viene a desearte feliz navidad.

-Pero padre… - Andrómeda sostenía firmemente la mirada de su progenitor y no se dejaba amedrentar.

-Nada de padre, has dejado de ser mi hija desde el momento que decidiste relacionarte con un sangre sucia.

-¡BIEN!-la estrella que era Andrómeda en un momento estalló y se convirtió en una supernova- si eso es lo que quieres- la voz de la chica se elevaba un poco más con cada palabra, pronto toda Londres se enteraría de la discusión

- ¡Me voy de aquí, con el hombre que amo, que me ha dado todo lo que quiero y más a pesar de ser un sangre sucia, no como ustedes, que se creen que por tener sangre pura son mejores, pero eso es falso, no quiero volver a verlos nunca! – la chica terminó con un dulce "Suerte Sirius", mientras lo besaba quedamente en una mejilla y se dirigía a la puerta cuando la voz de su abuelo la detuvo

-Espera Andrómeda- la voz del abuelo era firme, así que la chica no tuvo, más que mirar al abuelo, quien se había puesto de pie frente al tapiz del árbol genealógico- con lo que acabas de decir has decidido tu futuro, que quede claro, la única perdedora aquí eres tú- y diciendo esto borró del tapiz el nombre de Andrómeda.

La chica salió corriendo de la casa y abrazó a un sorprendido Ted Tonks y lo besó largamente

-¿Qué pasó? tardaste mucho- preguntó el chico inocentemente

- Pasa que soy oficialmente huérfana, he dejado de ser una Black- dijo resuelta.

- Bueno entonces considérate una Tonks- y arrodillándose sacó una pequeña y se la estiro- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Sí!- respondió Andrómeda ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y volviéndolo a besar. Desde una de las ventanas un sonriente Sirius miraba la escena, mientras al interior Lucius y Narcissa eran comprometidos.

_OoOoOoO_

Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta historia. Si eres seguidor de mis historias, espera pronto los nuevos capítulo de "La Fuente" y "Soy… Niñera".


End file.
